


Thief

by CastielsCarma



Series: Supernatural Stay at home [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23755852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsCarma/pseuds/CastielsCarma
Summary: Dean wakes up in the middle of the night, only to find a stranger in Sam's room. Soon, Dean's life will be changed forever.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Supernatural Stay at home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699483
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Thief

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 of SpnStayAtHome challenge from Tumblr.
> 
> Today's prompt was Thief.

The darkness lay shrouded around the village and night had long settled over the mountains that loomed in the distance. Usually, Dean slept like a passed out drunk but something stirred in him and he found himself opening his eyes.

He stared at the ceiling, trying to decipher the veins in the wood into something meaningful. A sudden chill passed over him and he turned his attention to the door. He could have sworn he saw a shadow pass by in the hall. 

Listening harder, the only thing that came to him was the soft snores of Sam in the room next door. Just as Dean was about to turn around and let sleep take him again he heard a creak. It wasn't the wind pushing one of the huge tree branches against the windows, neither was it a nightly bird calling out in the dark. 

No, this sound had been a constant since Dean had been a child running around the house like the unleashed Tasmanian devil itself. The second to last step on the staircase hadn't been hammered down right, so if anyone stepped on it, it creaked that familiar sound but this time it didn't bring Dean any comfort. On the contrary, it made the small hairs at the back of his neck rise. 

His mom and dad were sleeping downstairs and Sam was asleep too, so that sound could only be explained by something more sinister. A stranger was roaming the halls of the Winchester home.

Dean got up on soft feet and padded out into the hallway. The moonlight coming in from the windows softened some of the darkness into muted grays. 

Everything seemed fine but Dean's whole body screamed that it wasn't. His heartbeat was speeding up, hammering in his chest and his hands felt clammy with sweat. A voice whispered to him to run from dangers unseen but Dean was not a guy to run, especially when his family, the people he loved were threatened.

There were only shadows dancing on the walls, no signs of any intruder that could have stepped on creaky stairs. Exhaling heavily, Dean walked into Sam's room. 

His heart stopped.

Sam's legs were tangled into the bedsheets but that wasn't the source of Dean's sudden worry. 

A dark figure loomed over Sam, his hand outstretched. 

What the hell? Dean was on the verge of shouting at whoever was intruding to get the hell away from his brother when the figure turned. 

Dean saw that it was a man but shadows twirled strangely around him as if the night itself tried to hide him from Dean. His blue eyes had an odd intensity to them and seemed to glow.

“Hello, Dean.” His voice was old leaves crushed under a leather boot. 

Goosebumps rose all over Dean's body again.

“I don't care if you read my diary to know my name, you step back from Sammy or I swear to God I'll give you the beating of a lifetime.”

The man just chuckled and uttered a single word. “Stay.”

Dean's heart was still racing, despite the confrontation not going in the direction he'd initially thought. “You get out right now, or I'll call the fucking cops on your ass.” He wanted to bring credence to his words with something more substantial. He didn't have any weapons on him so he figured a good old fashioned beating would get the guy running. Dean went to take a step forward, 

He was stuck. Literally.

If he didn't know better, he'd swear that he'd stepped into superglue but it was more than that. His body was rigid, locked completely. A crushing sensation sank down on his chest and he could feel his heart slow down. Trying to move his arms, toes, even eyelids was out of the question.

If he didn't know better, he'd say he was turning into stone.

The man walked up slowly to Dean, taking his time as if he too had been struck with this strange spell, yet a diminished version.

“You were saying about a beating?” His voice was dark and echoed with painful promises. He cocked his head, a faint smile on his lips.

Whatever this creature was, despite its very human features – Dean had quickly come to the conclusion that it was a creature – it wielded magic. As ridiculous as that thought was, Dean knew it to be real. If he had any doubt, the unyielding sensation of his teeth being pressed together and the dull ache in his jaw traveling upward was proof enough.

Long fingers with sharp nails trailed along his cheek in an almost loving caress that turned hard when the man squeezed viciously around his jaw. 

Dean breathed out the pain through his nose, trying to open his mouth to speak and say even _one_ word of defiance to the thing in front of him but found it impossible.

A low chuckle rose from the man. “Cat got your tongue?”

Dean exhaled sharply again when one of those nails pricked his skin, drawing blood. 

The man took another step up to Dean until they were chest to chest. Slowly, he dragged his finger on the pricked skin and drew it back to taste. “I see you're a Winchester too. I can _taste_ it.” He traced his finger slowly over Dean's lips before stepping away. “But you're not the one I'm after.”

He walked over to Sam who was still snoring soundly in the bed. “This one will serve me well.” 

The look he gave Sam made Dean's blood chill. It was a claim and just those brief seconds – as his gaze traveled from the auburn short hair that always was a mess down to his nose and mouth were still soft snores escaped – was enough to make Dean swallow hard. 

Dean felt his chest constrict again, but this time not due to magic but due to the panicked thought of what he'd do if he lost Sam. He willed his body to move, screaming at his legs to just take one cursed step forward but he could as well will the ground to swallow the man whole. Just when Dean was about to give surrender, he felt a movement. 

He moved his hand a whisper of an inch closer to Sam. His eyes were burning from being forcefully opened this long, and tears rolled slowly down his cheeks.

For a moment, Dean imagined choking the life out of this monster that threatened not only him but his brother. Then his hand was made stone again, unflinching.

The man looked up sharply, a sudden gleam in his eyes. “Did you just move?” Quicker than a snake he was by Dean's side again.

Fuck you, you piece of shit, Dean thought with all the acidity he could. 

If the man could read minds, the look on his face was impassive. He looked down at Dean's hand, narrowing his eyes. “You moved, didn't you? How... intriguing.”

Dean exhaled in anger. He could take his 'intriguing' and shove it.

Up close again, Dean took his time to really look at the man – as well as he could with his eyesight obscured by tears. 

He looked the part of human where Dean could see him clearly – short brown disheveled hair, a straight nose, and thick full lips. He could see part of his shoulder and his hands and arms were visible but the rest was still obstructed by that swirling black cloud. 

The more Dean looked, the more beautiful the man seemed. Every second his eyes lingered on that face something new to marvel at was revealed to him. Finally, he brought his gaze to the man's eyes. A shade of blue that could just be described as otherworldly looked back at him. Where the darkest deep of the ocean met with the brightest of days, there the color of his eyes could be found.

The man raised his hand, playing with a lock of Dean's hair.

The movement brought Dean out of his trance, and he was made aware again of the trouble he was in. He wished death and torture on him but couldn't do much else.

“I see you have a lot on your mind. You want to share some of that burden with me? Since you've given me a gift tonight, I feel indulgent.” He stroked his hands through Dean's hair.

If Dean could actually move he was sure his body would shiver. Creep.

“Speak.”

The command released some of the awful pressure that surrounded Dean's body. His jaws and chin relaxed, and he could finally blink but that seemed to be the extent of his freedom. As he blinked again new tears escaped.

“Let me help you.” The man swiped at his eyes, wiping the tears away.

“You can help me by getting your fucking hands off me.” Dean knew that anger was not the smartest choice but he had to channel his fear and frustration somehow. Since he couldn't punch the asshole, he had to do something. He shut down the voice that whispered to him that it was futile. “Let me go!”

The man looked at Sam who was still sleeping. Dean was grateful that Sam was not awake for any of this.

“I intend to let you go. After Sam and I take leave.”

Dean strained his body to move, but he could as well have been turned into stone. “If you so much as touch a hair on his body I'll – “

A hand swiped out quickly, wrapping hard around his throat. “You'll do what? The Winchester clan owes me. I'm here to collect my due.” Letting go, the man turned around, removing Sam's covers.

Sam stirred in his sleep, yawned once and then turned to the other side.

“Wait. What do you mean we owe you?” Dean whispered around that iron grip.

The man looked back and smiled at Dean. “I could find your kin in my sleep. I've been patient and gave Henry and Millie many years, gave you all many years. What you did with that time was up to you. But what's sealed in blood can never be broken. It's time.”

Half of it, hell, none of it made any sense but Dean couldn't pretend that this – whatever it was – wasn't happening. He swallowed but it did little to alleviate his dry throat. “Please, not Sam. I'm begging you – “

The man shook his head. “Begging has a certain allure to me, Dean, but not tonight.” He let go off Dean's throat and grabbed Sam's leg. 

“Take me!” It was born out of desperation, confusion, and above else a desire to save his brother.

“I'm Castiel.” He said it like it was a great honor to know as he turned back to Dean. He stayed silent for a few seconds, judging Dean by some unknown parameter before encroaching on his space again. 

He placed a hand on Dean's chest, digging his nails into the skin. “You'd do that for me? Trade places with your brother?”

Dean winced but didn't hesitate. He'd offer up everything, even his very soul if he could save Sammy from a fate unknown. “Yeah, I would. I will, just... don't hurt him.”

Castiel quirked his lips into a smile, placing a placating finger on Dean's mouth. “Shh. A deal is a deal. I won't hurt him. Will this appease you?”

It did nothing to appease Dean, but he realized his choices were few. To save Sammy he'd try everything even if that gamble could cost him dearly. Better him than Sam. 

Dean nodded grimly.

Castiel shook his head. “Speak.”

“Yes. It's a deal.” As he spoke those words, something heavy settled on him. He was being dragged down into an abyss. So real was the feeling that Dean tried to look down but his body was still locked tight, rigid and unyielding in Castiel's presence.

“I do recall you talking about a beating earlier.” Fingers speared through Dean's hair and he grimaced through the pain as Castiel pulled hard, yanking his head back. “But you don't understand, Dean. I already beat _you_.”

Letting go of Dean's hair, he grabbed him by the shoulder.

For a blissful second, Dean's entire body relaxed even as the crushing sensation of being held in place evaporated. Blood rushed through him at the same speed as his first initial reaction; freedom. 

He tightened his fist, his whole body coiled again. This time it was voluntary, every ounce of force gathering in his fist, ready to meet Castiel's face.

“That's charming, Dean.” Castiel's eyes shone with mirth before turning hard. “It will be your last act of defiance. You're _mine_ now.”

The living shadows enveloping Castiel's body turned impossibly darker. His grip turned hot.

Dean tried to pull away but it was as if Castiel's hand had merged with his shoulder. His skin was on fire. Each heartbeat amplified the pain, sending it coursing through his entire body. Dean opened his mouth to speak but a scream came out instead.

Sam sighed deeply, still lost in peaceful slumber.

The smell of burning skin drifted to his nose. Sickness rose in his stomach, competing with his painful outcries of which would be the first to bring him to his knees.

Cas' voice broke through Dean's anguished cries, an unwelcome anchor in a sea of pain.“I'll see you on the other side.”

The last thing Dean saw before his world turned dark was Castiel looking at him, a pleased smile on his face.


End file.
